


Nor Custom Stale

by Muccamukk



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: Tessa's never been anything less than original.
Relationships: Duncan MacLeod/Tessa Noel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Nor Custom Stale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



When she turns fifty-five, she considers bleaching her hair white like Amanda's been doing lately. But Tessa's never been anything less than original.

She thinks Duncan's noticed. She caught the tick of surprise in his eyes when he drifted back into her orbit the year before, before he kissed her hello, before he asked if she still loved him.

Duncan's always been stupid about these things, but Tessa's still learning.

So she lets the grey fade her hair, but cuts it chic and sharp, and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him for as long as she can.


End file.
